


You Fucking Bit Me?

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt: Ed was not aware he was not the only one with a neck kink. Just that Oswald's likes biting better than choking. (Oswald doing the biting)





	

Oswald wasn’t particularly keen on choking Edward. He hated hurting him, even when he begged for it, but he always complies with his needs.

“P-p-please, Os?”, Edward implored out of breath, thrusting into his husband who’s pouncing on top of him. “I need it today…. I…. Oh, gods…. I really do.” His shimmering sea-green painted nails dig into Oswald’s waist.

Oswald’s movements started to falter, as he gazes down at Edward flushed sweaty neck, lost in the rapid rhythm thumping under his skin. He wants to do it. He needs to make his lover happy, but wrapping his hands around Edward’s fragile throat is not the way. There’s a better way to grace his husband with the pleasure of the pain he so desires. Something Oswald has always fantasized about doing.

“Ah… Ah…” Oswald grinds his ass against Edward’s stiffness, compressing his warm walls around his beloved. His blue-green eyes sparkle from the dim lamp illuminating the room, as they slowly fill with an insatiable hunger. “Are you sure about this, Ed?” His hand squeezes at the pectoral muscles of the taller man underneath him, leaving deep red blotches on his flesh. “Ah!”

“Oh, yes!” Edward moans, arching his back and craning his neck, as his cock throbs inside Oswald’s lubricated tightness. “Please, Os, do it…. I – I need it.” His hips buck involuntarily, eagerly waiting in anticipation. “Choke me, Mr. Penguin,” he groans through his teeth.

Oswald leans into Edward, never stopping the rotation of his hips, and kisses his husband’s long slender neck, receiving moans of pleasure from his partner.

“Mmm… Uh… That feels nice.”

“I know it does, Mr. Nygma-Cobblepot,” he murmurs in the crook of Edward’s neck, wrapping his left hand around the base. “I don’t need you telling me.” He thrusts against Edward with a single, powerful, roll of his hips, driving his husband’s cock further within himself, crashing the tip of the wet head against his sensitive bundle of nerves. “Ah….” His body shivers, but he remains in control of himself and the one he fucks. Oswald slowly closes his hand around Edward’s neck, teasing him with what he wants, but he won’t give it to him….. No, not today.

“Tighter,” the riddle man pleads, feeling his twitching balls stiffen with the closing of Oswald’s hand. High from the intoxicating sensation of the loss of breath.

Oswald has him right where he wants him, just on the verge of cumming. He releases his grip on Edward’s neck and replaces the sensation with another. The Penguin licks the length of his lover’s throat before sinking his teeth into his delicate flesh.

“Oh, fuck!” Edward shouts, plunging his cock deep into Oswald with the jerk of his body flinching from the sudden pain. “Os-Oswald!”, he says with alarm.

Oswald licks the reddened skin his bite left behind and clamps his ass around Edward manhood before going in for another taste of him. This time, on the right side.

“S-s-shit!” Edward grabs onto Oswald’s round end, squeezing at the cheek and scraping his painted nails against the flesh, leaving long markings that threaten to bleed. He separates the pale cheeks, stretching Oswald thinner, as he fucks into him harder and faster. Never known biting to be so rousing. “Fuck!… Fuck!… Do it again!”, he pants, ramming his cock with every word, abusing Oswald overstimulated prostate again, and again, and again.

Oswald soothes his husband’s neck with his tongue, then bites down into him again, pulling away with the skin in the release, feeling an addicting rush flow over him every time his pearly whites attach onto flesh.

“Ah!… Yes!” Edward abruptly changes their positions, cock slipping out with their hasty movements. He slams Oswald’s back into the mattress then stuffs his slick cock back inside the gaping hole, fucking his lover senseless.

Oswald mumbles incoherently as he eyes roll back, his own cock hammering against his stomach, ascending him even closer to orgasm with every vigorous thrust. “I'm… Uh… Ah!…. Cumming.”

Edward grabs Oswald by the hips anchoring himself to go a little faster. “So am I.” He drives into Oswald, balls deep, taking several more vigorous plunges within him before giving into the rapturous pleasure, cumming inside his husband’s pulsating opening. “Oh, Oswald,” he grunts thickly behind clenched teeth, digging his shimmering painted nails into sides, and continues to rock his hips as his cock empties its heavy thick load. He remains thrusting, his climax oozes out and coats his cock, repeatedly hitting Oswald’s sweet spot to cause the birdie to sing out loud.

“Ah! Ed!” He claws at the silk bedding under him as his entire body stiffens and trembles. Oswald’s erect cock flops against his stomach, spilling his release on them both. He cums harder than he ever has just from anal penetration. “Fuck!”, he cries.

After witnessing his lover spasm with delight and come down from the high clouds of orgasm, Edward falls forward, holding himself above his husband, and quickly licks the tip of his sweat-misted nose. “You fucking bit me?”, he asks while catching his breath.

“You know I did.” Oswald cups the nape of Edward’s neck, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist, gazing up at him with a twisted grin. Proud to have made Edward cry out with surprise.

“I didn’t ask for that.”

“I know you didn’t.” He pulls Edward into him and kisses him passionately, tracing his fingertips over the red bite marks. He nibbles on Edward’s pouty bottom lip before pulling away. “But you liked it.”

“I did.” Ed helps himself to another taste of the Penguin’s lips. “I didn’t know that was in you.” Kisses him again. “You still amazing me, Mr. Cobblepot-Nygma.”

“You’re not the only one with a neck kink.”


End file.
